Lily's Son and Daughter (Chapter 1 and 2)
by arvisha
Summary: Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape (OC).


Para tokoh di bawah ini bukan milik saya. Milik JK. Rowling tercinta tentunya. Hanya saja menurut saya, seharusnya yang terjadi adalah seperti ini. ^_^

Harry dan Lily Potter berhasil diselamatkan Severus Snape. Sedangkan James Potter tewas terbunuh dalam usahanya melindungi Harry. Benarkah Lord Voldemort ikut tewas bersama dengan tewasnya James? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Harry dan Lily? Inilah kisah kehidupan Harry dan Lily bersama anggota keluarga barunya, Severus Snape dan Rosemary Snape.

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

**Dudley's Birthday**

**Spinner's End**

Tok-tok-tok! "Bangun Harry! Mom dan Dad sudah menunggu di bawah!" seru Rosemary membangunkan kakak tirinya.

Harry James Potter pun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Aah.. kilatan hijau itu lagi, aku hampir mengetahui apa itu sebenarnya."

Seraya mengambil kacamata bundarnya, Harrry bergegas bersiap, dan tertegun menatap sebuah foto di kamarnya.

Foto yang terdiri atas James Potter mengendong Harry yang masih bayi. Di samping James, Lily berusaha mencium bayinya itu, sementara James berusaha menjauh. Foto itu bisa bergerak, dan terlihatlah kejar-kejaran pasangan itu, sedangkan sang bayi tertawa kegirangan. Hanya foto itulah kenangan yang tertinggal untuk Harry Potter terhadap keluarganya yang dulu. Keluarga yang selalu diimpikannya. Saat-saat bersama kedua orang tua kandungnya.

"Harry sayang, apakah kau sudah bangun?!", seruan ibunya menyentakkan Harry dari lamunannya. Segera ia keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia melihat Ibu, ayah dan adik tirinya sudah berpakaian rapih. "Mau pergi ke mana kalian?" tanyanya.

"Harry dear, kau lupa? Hari ini Dudley berulang tahun, Aunt Petunia mengundang kita ke pestanya," jawab ibunya, Lily.

"Oh, Mom, haruskah kita ke sana? Aku …" "Segera duduk dan makanlah! Kita sudah terlambat!", potong ayah tirinya, Severus Snape.

Harry melotot memandang ayah tirinya yang sedang mengoleskan selai arbei untuk Rosie. "Harry, jangan memandang ayahmu seperti itu," ujar ibunya lembut.

"Dia bukan ayahku, dia ayah Rose!" jawab Harry kesal.

"Harry..", tukas ibunya.

"Biarkan dia, Lily sayang, segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita harus menggunakan kendaraan Muggle, jadi memerlukan waktu lebih lama," ucap Snape.

"Kita akan naik kereta, Dad? Ooh.. asyik.. biar aku yang memasukkan tiketnya ya nanti.. " kata Rosemary dengan manja.

"Hah? Dengan cara Muggle? Memangnya kenapa dengan bubuk Floo? Apa persediaanya sudah habis, dan kau belum membelinya lagi?" gerutu Harry pada ayah tirinya yang tidak terlalu kaya.

"Bubuk Floo masih banyak, hanya saja aku tidak ingin mengawali pertemuan ini dengan buruk. Mereka tidak suka ruang keluarga mereka dikotori serbuk arang", jawab ibunya.

"Dan kita harus menuruti mereka.." sahut Harry kesal.

"Kau harus menuruti kami, dan jangan mempermalukan ibumu.." Snape memperingatkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah.." balas Harry.

"Cukup.. Cukup.. lebih baik segera habiskan rotimu, sayang," potong ibunya.

Setelah sarapan, keluarga itupun bersiap pergi .

**Stasiun King Cross**

"Dad, biarkan aku yang menempelkan kartunya. Begitu kartu ditempelkan, maka palang itu terbuka, dan kita bisa melewatinya. Wow.. it's Magic!", ucap Rosemary.

"Itu bukan Magic, Rosie sayang,i tu teknologi," ralat ibunya.

"Oh yeah.. teknologi, sihir tanpa tongkat, hehe.." gumam Rosemary dengan mata berbinar.

"Mom, kita harus mampir di pertokoan. Harry belum membawa kado untuk Dudley," Rosie memperingatkan ibunya.

"Oh, aku memang tidak mau memberikan kado untuknya. Dia juga tidak pernah memberikan kado untukku," tukas Harry.

"Tidak boleh begitu, nak. Kau tetap harus bersikap baik dengannya. Mereka sudah bersikap baik dengan mengundang kita", ujar Lily.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah membuat kesalahan Harry", tegur Snape.

Harry cemberut memandang ayah dan adik tirinya.

"Lihat! Di sana ada toko mainan! Belikan saja Dudley mainan, Dia suka mainan apapun!" seru Rosemary.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelikannya Barbie.." jawab Harry dengan malas.

"Haha.. kau ini, sepupumu itu laki-laki, belikan dia mainan robot", nasihat Lily.

"Mainan robotnya sudah banyak Mom, kurasa mereka merindukan seorang gadis di kehidupan mereka yang membosankan bersama Dudders", Harry memberi alasan.

"Sudahlah, belikan saja apapun yang Kau mau. Cepat! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi!" ujar Snape.

Harry mengambil Barbie yang paling murah. Walau ia memiliki cukup banyak uang warisan dari ayahnya yang kaya, namun dia bersikap hemat. Lagipula untuk apa membelikan Dudley hadiah yang mahal, pikirnya.

**Privet Drive Number 4**

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan rumah asri, bergaya Inggris zaman Victoria, yang dipenuhi dengan semak-semak bunga.

Satu-persatu para penyihir itu turun dari taksi. Turunnya mereka membuat sang supir merasa lega. "Keluarga yang aneh", pikir sang supir.

Muggle yang melihat keluarga ini memang akan merasakan keanehan mereka, Walaupun mereka berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, seperti Muggle. Baju yang mereka kenakan memang biasa saja, meski terlihat agak usang. Namun, kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan kedua kakak adik pada keluarga tersebut sangat aneh. "Mereka membicarakan turnamen Kwiddich, benarkah aku mendengarnya?" gumam sang supir keheranan seraya mengemudikan taksi meninggalkan keluarga itu.

"Ah.. Petunia menanam bunga lily disamping semak petunianya. Itu menandakan ia masih menyayangiku, iya kan _honey_?" ujar Lily seraya menatap suaminya.

"Sepertinya begitu", ucap Snape singkat.

"Kenapa rumah kita tidak ditanam bunga lily juga Mom? Hanya bunga mawar yang ada di halaman kita. Padahal aku ingin bunga lily berdampingan dengan bunga mawar, seperti Mom berdampingan denganku sekarang', cerocos Rosemary.

"Aku pun juga ingin demikian, _sweetheart_. Tapi itu berbahaya", jawab ibunya.

"Kenapa berbahaya?" tanya Rosemary. Hal yang sama yang ingin ditanyakan Harry.

"Wah.. Aunt Petunia sudah menunggu di depan pintunya, Ayo segera peluk dia, Rosie", ujar Lily mengalihkan.

Rosie segera berlari memeluk bibinya, "Apa kabar Auntie? Terima kasih telah mengundang kami. Aku membawakan hadiah istimewa untuk Dudley".

"Ah... Oh... Te... Terima Kasih Rosemary. Dudley ada di ruang makan, sedang menghitung kadonya." ucap Petunia tergagap menerima pelukan keponakannya.

"Hallo Petunia! Kau tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun biru muda ini", ujar Lily kepada kakaknya.

"Oh ya, masuklah kalian, pesta segera dimulai. Kemudian, setelah santap siang, kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang", ucap Petunia.

"Harry, tunggu sebentar", panggil Snape ketika Harry hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumah bibinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kasar.

"Mereka akan mengajak kita ke kebun binatang. Kuperingatkan Kau untuk menjaga sikap. Jangan pergunakan sihir sedikitpun. Jangan membuat ibumu malu dan bersedih", ujar Snape.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang diperingatkan? Kenapa Rosemary tidak?' bentak Harry.

"Karena putri kecilku tahu bagaimana bersikap sopan dan menyenangkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti dirimu", balas Snape.

Harry terdiam dan melotot kepada ayah tirinya, seraya berpikir, "Selalu aku yang salah dan Rosemary yang benar. Tidak adil!"

Pesta ulang tahun Dudley berjalan dengan baik, tanpa ada keributan. Walau Vernon Dursley dan Severus Snape tidak sekalipun bertegur sapa. Dan Dudley yang keheranan menerima Barbie dari Harry.

"Apa kacamatamu perlu diganti, Potter? Aku rasa kau sudah tidak bisa membedakan robot dan Barbie!" seru Dudley.

"Mataku baik-baik saja, Dudders. Hanya saja aku berpendapat bahwa persaingan antar robotmu akan bertambah seru, jika ada wanita dalam kehidupan mereka", jawab Harry.

**Lily's Son and Daughter**

**Chapter 2**

**The Speakable Snake**

**At The Zoo**

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, pesta ulang tahun Dudley Dursley diakhiri dengan kunjungan ke Kebun Binatang. Rosemary sangat senang dengan kunjungan ini, dia berlarian ke berbagai kandang bersama Dudley yang terengah-engah mengejarnya. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-11 ini, Dudley terlihat sangat gemuk, dan dia selalu bertambah gemuk. Saat ini, lehernya bahkan sudah tidak terlihat. Mirip sekali dengan Uncle Vernon. Karena badannya yang terlalu gemuk inilah, ia kesulitan mengejar Rosemary.

Dari kedua anak Lily, Rosemary lebih dekat dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Ia sangat dimanja ayahnya, dan selalu tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hati ayahnya. Sekesal dan semarah apapun Snape, ia pasti akan mudah dibuat tersenyum oleh Rosie. Dengan ibunya pun, Rosie sangat dekat. Lily sebenarnya tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kedua anaknya. Namun, Harry merasa ibunya lebih menyayangi Rosie. Hubungan Harry dan Rosemary memang seringkali diwarnai pertengkaran, maklum umur mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun, dan mereka merupakan saudara tiri. Harry selalu ingin menjahili adik tirinya itu, dan Rosie mudah menangis. Tapi walaupun mereka sering bertengkar, sebenarnya mereka saling memperhatikan dan menyayangi. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Dursley, Rosie-lah yang paling bisa mencuri perhatian mereka.

"Wow… Binatang apa itu Mom? Besar sekali! Dudley, aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih besar darimu!" seru Rosemary.

"Haha.. kau ini Rosie, tidak boleh begitu dengan sepupumu. Itu namanya Gajah, _honey_", jawab ibunya.

"Kau tidak tahu gajah, Rose? Yang benar saja, itu kan binatang terbesar dan terhebat di dunia! Aku punya satu mainan gajah yang bisa kutunggangi ketika aku kecil dulu. Aku selalu minta dibelikan gajah yang asli, tapi Dad menolaknya", cerita Dudley.

"Tentu saja Dad menolaknya, sayang. Mau kau letakkan di mana binatang sebesar itu di rumah kita? Lagipula memelihara binatang akan merepotkan. Aku tidak suka", ucap Petunia.

Harry yang hanya memperhatikan percakapan itu kemudian berpikir jahil, "Biarkan saja gajah itu tidur di tempat tidur bersama Dudley, aku ingin tau siapa yang lebih dulu remuk, hehe…".

"Ah.. aku bosan di sini. Aku mau ke rumah reptil Mom!" seru Dudley.

"Ok! Kita masuk ke rumah reptil, sayang", ujar Petunia.

**At The Reptile House**

Dudley Dursley menarik lengan Rosemary menuju aquarium anaconda. "Aku akan membuatnya bergerak", katanya.

Dudley mengetuk-ngetuk kaca aquarium dengan kencang seraya berteriak: "Move! Move! Come on!". Namun sang anaconda tetap diam pada tempatnya. Rosie sampai terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

"Dad, suruh dia bergerak", perintah Dudley (yang malu ditertawakan Rosemary) kepada ayahnya.

Vernon Dursley pun mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pada aquarium anaconda. Sang Anaconda tak bergerak sedikitpun sampai Dudley bosan dan beralih ke aquarium yang lain.

Di kandang binatang manapun, Severus Snape terlihat tidak acuh terhadap binatang-binatang itu. Namun, di rumah reptil ini dia sangat tertarik pada berbagai jenis ular. Dia berjalan perlahan, memperhatikan setiap aquarium dengan detail. Membaca keterangan yang tertera di kaca aquarium mengenai setiap jenis ular, dan seperti merekam semua karakteristik ular-ular itu di memorinya. Lily yang awalnya sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya pun menjadi tertarik dengan kelakuan suaminya itu, dan mendekatinya.

"Hallo, Slytherin Boy! Kau tampaknya sangat tertarik pada jenis-jenis ular itu", ucap Lily yang kemudian berada di samping Snape.

Snape yang terkejut, menoleh kepada istrinya, "Aku bukan Slytherin Boy, aku kepala asramanya. Lagi pula aku tertarik, karena aku sedang mencari tahu apakah di antara ular itu, terdapat Nagini. Bukankah kau tahu, bahwa sudah lama aku mencarinya?" jawab Snape.

"Sev, di saat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan Nagini? Ayolah, kita sedang bersantai", ujar Lily.

"Kita harus tetap waspada, Lily. Aku ikut ke sini pun untuk menjagamu dan anak-anak", sahut Snape.

Harry yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan perbincangan ibu dan ayah tirinya, merasa kesal. Ibunya dari tadi seperti tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Ibunya bercakap-cakap dengan anggota keluarga yang lain, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sambil melamun, harry melangkahkan kaki sampai tiba di aquarium anaconda yang diketuk-ketuk Dudley dan Vernon.

Harry kemudian berbicara pada ular itu, lebih tepatnya dia merasa berbicara sendiri, karena mana mungkin ular itu mengerti pembicaraannya. "Kau tahu, mereka semua keluargaku. Yaaah walaupun pria berbaju hitam itu tidak pernah kuanggap ayah, dia tetaplah suami ibuku. Tapi aku merasa seorang diri di sini. Tak seorang pun peduli denganku saat ini".

"Kau tidak sendiri, nak. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki keluarga. Aku yang benar-benar sendirian di sini", jawab sang anaconda.

"Ka.. ka.. kau bisa berbicara?" ucap Harry tergugup karena kaget.

"Yeah,.. aku bisa berbicara. Semua ular bisa berbicara. Bahkan semua hewan bisa berbicara, hanya saja manusia tidak mengerti bahasa kami", jelasnya.

"Tapi, aku baru kali ini melihat hewan bisa berbicara, bagaimana bisa?" ucap Harry kebingungan.

"Kurasa karena kau penyihir. Bukankah kalian berempat penyihir? Yah tiga orang itu pastinya bukan. Aku bisa membedakannya", jawab anaconda itu.

"Mom, Dad, Auntie Lily, lihatlah Harry berbicara dengan anaconda!" seru Dudley tiba-tiba. Dudley sudah dari tadi memperhatikan keanehan Harry dan kemudian menghampirinya.

Lily dan Severus yang sedang berbincang, terkejut dan langsung merasa cemas ketika mendengar teriakan Dudley.

"Sev..." ucap Lily yang sangat cemas seraya memegang lengan suaminya.

Harry yang juga terkejut mendengar teriakan Duddley, tak sengaja membuat kaca aquarium itu pecah, sang anaconda pun merayap keluar ," Terima kasih, nak", ucap sang ular seraya meninggalkan aquarium.

Pengunjung rumah reptil pun berteriak dan berlarian ketakutan melihat lepasnya sang anaconda.

Terjadi kekacauan di kebun binatang itu. Beberapa orang yang terlihat asing pun tiba secara mendadak. Mereka mengacungkan tongkat ke semua orang yang sedang berlarian, sembari membisikan sebuah mantra: "Obliviate!"

Orang-orang yang terkena mantra itu pun kemudian terlihat kebingungan dan berhenti berlari. Berjalan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan.

Satu orang di antara orang asing itu mengacungkan tongkat ke arah kaca yang pecah dan berseru, "Reparo!"

Keluarga Dursley saling berpelukan dan menjauh dari orang-orang itu. Snape kemudian menarik lengan istri dan kedua anaknya, bersiap untuk menghilang. Namun salah seorang dari orang asing itu berteriak: "Tunggu Snape!".

"Kau yang harus menungguku, aku akan menemuimu di kantormu, namun aku harus mengembalikan keluargaku dulu ke rumah", jawab Snape sambil menarik keluarganya masuk ke suatu pusaran.

**Spinner's End**

Keluarga itu pun sampai di Spinner's End kembali. Snape yang mukanya memerah dan matanya melotot menyala-nyala, langsung mencengkeram lengan Harry dan berteriak meraung memarahinya: "Apa yang kau lakukan anak bandel! Kau mengacaukan segalanya! Berbicara pada ular! Membebaskannya sampai seluruh Muggle berlari ketakutan! Pegawai kementrian sihir sampai harus datang ke sana, dan aku harus memenuhi panggilan mereka untuk mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahanmu!"

Lily menangis sambil memeluk Rosemary. Rosemary pun ikut menangis melihat ayah ibunya begitu panik dan kakaknya dimarahi sedemikian hebat.

Kakaknya memang seringkali membuat ayahnya marah, namun tidak pernah Dad sampai marah sehebat ini.

Kemarahan itu terhenti karena datangnya seekor burung hantu berbulu keemasan yang membawa amplop berstempel: The Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr. Severus Snape, _

_Kami telah mendapatkan laporan bahwa putra tiri anda, Harry Potter (10 tahun 11 bulan) telah melakukan sihir di depan 27 orang Muggle di Kebun Binatang London, pada hari ini, 23 Juni 1991, pukul 16.30. Kami harap, Anda segera datang ke Departemen Hukum Sihir, Kementrian Sihir, malam ini pukul 19.00. _

_Tertanda,_

_Mafalda Hopkitch_

_ Staf Departemen Hukum Sihir, Ministry of Magic._

"Urusan kita belum selesai Harry, kau harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal atas perbuatanmu ini", ancam Snape.

"Aku pergi dulu. Lily, jaga anak-anak. Kuharap urusan ini segera beres dan tidak diketahui publik", ujar Snape pada istrinya.

"Oh.. hati-hati Sev, semoga kau baik-baik saja di sana. Kumohon usahakan jangan sampai Harry mendapatkan masalah di sana", ucap Lily.

"Dad… ", panggil Rosemary seraya memeluknya. "Cepat pulang ya".

"Tentu sayang, sekarang kau tidurlah dulu. Begitu kau bangun, aku pasti sudah di sampingmu lagi", ucap Snape yang sudah teredam kemarahannya karena dipeluk putrinya. Snape berlalu ke arah perapian setelah mencium kening putrinya.

Severus Snape menjumput serbuk-serbuk di atas perapian, melemparkannya, seraya berteriak: "Ministry of Magic!", lalu masuk ke perapiannya.

Harry Potter yang masih ketakutan dan terdiam di tempatnya, kemudian bergerak menuju kamarnya sepeninggal ayah tirinya.

Namun ibunya berseru memanggil, "Tunggu, Nak. kita perlu bicara!"..


End file.
